Our fears and our families
by ripntear045771
Summary: Already safe, the island, but didn't stayed long and went back to civilization. Ready to fight the dead once more, ready to face what's ahead. But what is it ahead? Zombies? Military? Only god knows. Then suddenly, there's that strange virus even worse than the Green flu.


**Sup! Welcome to my** **Left 4 Dead fanfic!**

 **This was just an idea that has been going in my mind recently and i thought why not give it a shot and here it is, but before we begin i just wanted to make it clear that this takes place in an alternate reality and the events** **on the sacrafice comic actually happened but were altered so expect to see that** **some characters may be or still be alive such as Bill and also everything that will be in this story will be just a bunch of ideas i had.**

 **Oh! One last thing, the story begins after the ending of the sacrafice comic** **, n** **ow** **here's chapter 1** **enjoy!**

A new beginning

 _Zoey's Pov_

Three months we've stayed in the island, we knew that we were safe there, we were, but it bothered one of us, it bothered Bill.

He had planned to bring us to that island in order to survive, well, all six of us made it out alive but there wasn't just suppose to be us, there were suppose to be plenty.

It all started back in the outrunned military outpost and we were already leaving until we saw a group of soldiers begging for us to wait for them, we were supposed to, but bill stopped us, that was something that made me feel mad about, something that made me feel mad at him, the words he told me that made me feel like a selfish person myself _'We look after our own'_ Hearing those words and thinking of it kept me thinking deeply inside my mind and most and the worst, making me to ignore bill during our stay in the island, all of a sudden he told us that he's had a new plan he's been working during our stay, it was going back and hearing it at first the others just hesitated and thought of it twice but it didn't took long they agreed, i never really thought of an answer, why should i? There's noting left.

The next day we packed our supplies weapons along with ammunitions in the sailboat and ready to get back to civilization, i was the last on board and after getting in the boat i noticed everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Nothing, i just thought it'd be nice to look at everyone just to see if you're all ready, now that grandpa bill plans to brings us back into fighting vampires." The vest wearing francis replied with a chuckle.

"Alright son that's enough." Bill the war veteran replied with an obvious glare towards him.

After getting on the boat we sailed in silence, looking at the blue ocean i felt a hand on my shoulder, i looked to see Annie.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a tone of worriedness i only nodded, she didn't seemed convinced but instead raised her eye brow, i sighed and began.

"I just, don't know how to put this up, first leaving everyone behind now going back there with no idea why. Why would we even go back now that there's nothing left, their all gone bill said-"

"We look after our own. Yes he said it but zoey, i know you want to go back and save them back there, but jeff and i went to look to see for ourselves and it was too late, the infected already swarmed in, it got to the remaining one's." Annie slowly said explaining to me.

 _Flashback_

 _(Third person's Pov)_

 _Bill was trying to figure how to start the damn train while francis on top of the train holds off the dead, zoey and louis outside defends their ground with a doctor behind them._

 _"doc! Get your ass inside the damn train!" Bill shouted from inside the doctor was too busy looking in panic at his surroundings._

 _Zoey who just shot a zombie in the head saw two familiar people in the open area, it didn't took her long to realize that it was those two soldiers who freed francis and louis from their cell and helped them escape, as zoey watches she saw them running towards their colleagues on the open area with some heavy artillery_ _firing at the undead drawing more and more attention to them._

 _"Zoey!"_

 _She heard someone._

 _"Zoey!"_

 _She heard it again, she slowly turned to see louis reloading his M16 rifle._

 _"Zoey! Shoot the zombies!" He shouted as he shoved a zombie going to attack a frozen doctor behind him._

 _Zoey didn't responded but instead ran full speed towards the open feild, louis's jaw dropped in shock at what she did, with no hesitation he ran up after her._

 _"Hey! Don't leave me here!" The doctor finally shouted, a smoker pulled him over with it's tongue only to be shot by francis._

 _"Get up! I ain't gonna let these vampires get any of us!" Francis said a smug look in his face as he cocked his shotgun and finished off the smoker, he looked to see zoey and louis running to the open._

 _"Ah hell. Hey bill!" Francis called out._

 _"Zoey! Where are you going!?" Louis shouted as he kept running after zoey while being chased by a horde of zombies_ _behind him._

 _"L_ _ouis! My god! We need to help them!" Zoey replied while pointing towards the horde of zombies getting closer to the group of soldiers now barely moving away from the spots they stood._ "

 _Louis we need to help them! We can still save them!" Zoey said while reloading her rifle._

 _Louis saw four tanks breaking through the defences of the outpost but did not hesitated to nod in response, they ran shooting their way through as they shove away any zombie they get close contact into, as they got near to the now destroyed barriers they saw all the soldiers recently there had already been devoured to peices with one of them moaning in pain as his stomach gets pulled and get chewed, the two survivors quickly ended any zombie they see moving included the poor soldier ending his suffering._

" _Zoey! I'll hold them off you go in and get everyone!" Louis said as he finishes off a zombified soldier._

 _Zoey nodded and sprinted inside the broken fences, louis reloaded his rifle and checked an M60 machine gun to see it still having ammo he cocked it and grinned as he saw a horde of zombies_.

 _"Come on!" He let out a battle cry._

 _"Hurry!" A short person wearing a gasmask said as another, a tall one also wearing a gasmask followed behind._

 _"They're swarming in! We need to find our own way out!" The tall one respinded as he and his companion kept on putting led on the undead after them._

 _They got on the liwer ground of the outpost, the most 'Open' area off all no heavy artillery, no spare epuipment nor even ammunition and vehicles, just... Screaming people._

 _The pair stood in frozenly shock to see the people they were hoping to reunite with were now, just peices._

 _"Oh my god..." The short soldier said alnost in a whispering tone._

 _"Annie... We, should go." The tall one said putting a hand on the short soldier named annie._

 _Annie turned at her last remaining companion and began to realize that she was now crying as tears started to fall off her eyes, luckily she wore a gasmask but it didn't saved her from being noticed by her companion. The tall soldier however gently pulled her into a hug as the short woman embraced him and began to sob._

 _"Jeff..." Was the only thing the woman could say._

 _Jeff, her companion began to hear loud jittery footsteps, appeared to be running towards where they are, he looked to find a group of zombies eagerly to stuff the flesh of both remaining soldiers in their hungering mouths._

 _Jeff raised his assault rifle only to hear it make the worst sound he and everybody would not want to hear in the wold of zombie apocalypse, the clicking sound._

 _Jeff remembered that it was his last clip of ammo which tells him that they're completely screwed, now that being cleared to his mind all he could do now is wait, wait for the zombies to get closer. It was hopeless annie was now crying in his arms, he was out of ammo, and most of all the so called mostly open are were insufficiently out of space only to be filled with more and more zombies. With that noise booming in, with that damn noise attracting more and more there literally was no hope for him and annie to escape, all thanks to their goddamn bullshit of an excuse for a luitenant for triggering an alarm bringing the damn zombies,_ _they're about to join their still moaning and screaming in pain colleagues while still being devoured alive._

 _Jeff lowered his weapon and tightly wrapped his arms around annie, at least she won't be the first of them to feel the pain when the zombies get to them right?_

 _The zombie's screams and demands for flesh were now getting louder and louder, as well as the loud jittery footsteps._

 _"Jeff..."_

 _Jeff heard a feminine voice, he looked down to see annie removing her gas mask._

 _"Annie..." Was all he could say in shock as his companion removed her mask that has been with her since the outbreak._

 _"It's fine, we're about to..." She couldn't continue._

 _"I know. You're right, we won't be needing these anyways." Jeff said as he as well removed his gasmask._

 _The two of them tightly wrapped each other's_

 _arms as they heard zombies inching away from them, they were ready, ready to join their fallen collegues and ready to see their families... But, what went wrong? Why'd they no longer heard the voices._

 _"Jeff?" Annie called out._

" _Annie?" Jeff responded._

A _nnie opened her eyes and looked to find the zombies inch away from them now gone, a few, were laying dead on the ground._ _They noticed an armored truck._

" _Quick! Get in!"_ _The pair quickly noticed a young woman wearing a red jacket just got out of the truck shooting zombies running towards her._

 _"Zoey?" Annie couldn't believed what she and jeff were seeing but it was real, it was zoey._

 _"Guys! Quick get in the truck!" Zoey shouted as she slowly took a few steos back to the driver's seat._

 _"Come one!" Jeff quickly pulled annie by her hand as they rushed at the back of the vehicle._

 _"Go! Go! Go!" Zoey shouted as she ran away towards the zombies busy enough to notice her._

" _Wait! Zoey There's nothing left! They're gone!"_ _Z_ _oey stopped and looked back as she couldn't believed what jeff said._

 _"Zoey! They're gone! We can't save them!" Jeff shouted._

 _Zoey looked back as she realizes why the zombies were too busy to even notice her was because of the people she was also going back to get._ _Screams of horror in mixeture of pain and agony was all she could hear, she couldn't see anymore soldiers other that jeff and annie all because the zombies were all bent down enjoying the food they belive they deserved._

 _"No..." Zoey couldn't help it, she managed not to cry but it was too late, she had to accept it so she ran back to the armored truck and so did the two soldiers as they drove off._

" _Yeah! Come on! Is all you have!" Louise shouted as he kept firing at the zombies charging at him desperately to take a bite from him._

 _As he saw another wave coming he then heard a sound of a vehicle, he looked to his rigth from behind and saw and armored truck, the truck emmidiately stopped and on the driver's seat he saw zoey._

 _"Get in!" She said as she saw more and more zombies approaching._

L _ouise quickly got in next to the driver's seat and quickly closed the door almost a zombie slipping past in the vehicle._

 _"We good?" Zoey did a quick check, she inspected louise still the same and looked at the back to see annie crying in jeff's arms, jeff nodded at her to mean they're okay._

" _Alright, let's go." Zoey said in a lower tone._

 _They arrived and stopped as they all rushed_

 _to the train, seeing a still frozen yet shaking doctor behind francis tge group quickly approached with zoey veing first to speak._

" _Francis! Why is he still out here!? We need to-"_

Z _oey was cut off by the voice of the war veteran._

 _"Just where the hell did two went!?"_

 _Knowing it was he and louis they both looked at the person walking outside the train, bill._

 _"We were trying to sav-"_

S _he was cut off, again._

" _Zoey! For the last time! We look after our own!" Bill snapped._

 _"Bill can we just talk about this later-"_

 _"Absolutely not louis! I told you we only look after our own meaning just the four of us and you took the risk with your lives just to save these, two!" Bill shot a furious look at the two soldiers behind the group._

 _"Bill, they helped us let us help them."_

 _Zoey tried to reason but bill raised his hand in a fist meaning for her to stop._

" _I think we'll discuss this later for now get on board, all of you."_

 _Bill said as he saw a horde headed towards them_ _, the train had started and began to run, jeff was the last to get on board when suddenly._

 _"Rrrraaaggghhhhhh!"_

 _A loud scream was heard and began to tackle a person as the train runs by, it was a hunter, and it tackled the poor doctor. The group was dumbstruck by the sight of it and had done nothing in shock, jeff quickly peeked his head out and saw a hunter screaming while looking back at him, as jeff looked further he noticed behind where the hunter just stood was a group of zombies on their knees what seemed to be trying to pick something on the ground, desperately. Jeff looked down and sat next to annie, he looked at zoey and began shooking his head, the doctor was gone it was only six of them now. Until._

 _"Wait!"_

 _The group heard a voice, they all looked outside to see a group of what seemed to be ten soldiers trying their best to catch up to the train as the one in front raises a hand shouting for them to stop._

 _"Wait! Please! Stop the train!" The man in front shouted through his gas mask._

 _"That's sarge! I know him!" Jeff said as he recognize the voice._

 _Bill shot them a look as looks back to the group of five with a skeptical look in his face._

 _"Jeff, you, and annie, our now one of own that means we look after our own."_

 _With that bill walked out not caring about the voice shout outside the train, the group was silent, francis shrugging it off and sitting in a corner to take a nap, louise with a look of dissaproval and the two soldiers jeff and annie sat next to francis. Zoey stoodd where she is and shot bill a glare._

 _"You're just going to leave them?"_

 _Bill turned around and walked back until they were a few inch away._

 _"Zoey..."_

 _Zoey's hands clenched into fist as she looks bill in the eyes._

 _"No, you can't."_

 _Eyes starting to water, bill sighed._

 _"Zoey, we can't stop. You know what will happen."_

 _"We stop, and help them."_

 _Bill only stared at her, but a few moments he turned his back on zoey and walked off lile nothing happened._

 _"If that's what you want then fine."_

 _With that zoey grabbed her rifle and looked at louis who nodded readieng his rifle, zoey was about to jump off the train, louise followed behind._

 _"Don't let them get off!" Bill suddenly shouted startling the others._

 _"Don't worry zoey i'm with you!" Louis said outloud only to be grabbed by francis._

 _"Whoa whoa! Louis what the hell! Do you wanna turn into a vampire!?" Francise snapped as he wraps his arms around louise making sure he wouldn't fall off the train._

 _"Zoey!" Annie got up and quickly grabbed her arm almost for zoey to actually get off the train, but instead dropped her rifle outside by her free hand, jeff quickly ran in and grabbed her other arm and pulled her in._

 _"Zoey! We're not stoping! We have to keep going or else if we stop all we've been trying to fight for will be lost!" Bill shouted in front of her as the two soldiers let go._

 _She looked back out side to see the soldiers now being tackled by zombies, some being pulled by smokers, while the sarge being the only last soldier left was being decapitated by a tank. Screams of horror, hearing voices begging for them to stop shouting the word 'Please' made zoey to tear up, she turned aroud to face a furious bill and responded to him._

 _"For what are we fighting for!? Survival!? Or ourselves!?" She shouted back and suddenly grabbed francis's shotgun arounf a corner and xharged at bill._

 _"Zoey!" Louise shouted as he strugles for the grip of francis who was frozen in shock._

 _Zoey was held back by jeff and annie as they try to pull her away from bill, hearing furiously shouting towards the veteran made all four survivors worry, especially for louis and francis, they know how close the two were almost like father and daughter, but seeing it now. It was not how they knew these two other survivors. Bill just stood where he is looking stoick, he saw the anger of zoey through her eyes as she struggles to break free from two soldiers holding her._

 _Bill could tell that she'll literally take the risk_

 _even risking her life just to sace others, he wanted to say something but looking at her, seeing her anger grewing bigger and bigger just by seeing him, bill decided to walk off leaving the others on their own._

 _E_ _nd of flashback_

 _Zoey's pov_

I looked at annie whose looking very worried at me but decided to tell her i'm okay.

"I'll be fine." I said smiling at annie weakly.

"I'm not convinced."

True she isn't, but still i kept my smile on my face.

"I'll be fine, thanks understanding annie." I said as i hugged her.

As i let go i looked to see burned buildings, deserted skyscrapers, fog began to surround the silboat as we sail, i looked at everyone now readieng their weapons carrying bags containing our supplies, i took the bag of medkits and first aid as i shouldered it.

"Alright people!"

My attention as well as the others were brought to bill as he stood on the boat eifle in hand as he looled at us.

"I know, we've been safe in that island, but recently i had something that keeps bothering me in a while. I thought of survivors, other survivors."

Words coming from bill's mouth was indeed a surprise to us especially to me francis and louis, no wonder why would bill just thought of this, we were safe back in the island he's brought us but now, he takes

us back to civilization to for survivors?

Even though were not sure where to start, i looked at him to find that he was looking at me, he smiled and turned his back as we watched him jumped off the boat now on the surface. I'm starting to have a feelin of good and a feeling of bad, the good is now were goung to find survivors which accorded ti bill's plan, but the bad what about the zombies? We always encounter them wherever we go, and of course. About the fog, it's fine, it's fine to go through these fog in a deserted place but, this smoke. It weirds me out, how dark it is in mixed with the fog, a mixture of black and white as a smoke. I don't remember it being part of the Green flu.

 **Well that's chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed!** **Well, this was more of a flashback, but i hoped you enjoyed.** **If you like the story please leave a review let me know what you think** **:)** **Anyways thanks for reading!** **ripntear045771**


End file.
